


Stomach Flu

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Multi, SHIELD Daddies, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Natasha are bedridden together for a couple days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Flu

Nick was on his knees, curled over the toilet miserably, when he felt a hand at his back.

“You couldn’t have waited until after New Mexico?” Phil put a hand to his forehead, frowning sympathetically.

“I can go with you and throw up there if you want.”

“Nah. Just go to bed with a bucket.”

 

Natasha leaned heavily on the sink for support while she wretched into the toilet yet again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clint appear in the doorway.

“Ah crap,” he said.

When she was done she felt herself being scooped up and tucked into bed.

 

Nick managed to swim his way to semi-consciousness. He was helped along by the surge of panic when he heard someone enter his apartment, knowing he didn’t stand a chance against intruders in his weakened stomach flu state. Then he remembered that Phil lived with him and he was probably back from his trip to the drug store. Or maybe it was Clint and/or Natasha, who each had a key of their own. It turned out to be all three of them, crowding around the bed. Clint, who was carrying Natasha bridal style, set her on the bed next to him. She looked pale and sweaty and dead to the world. For some reason the two of them always got sick at the same time. Clint and Phil didn’t know if that was cute or gross or suspicious.

“Can I help you?” Nick asked, his voice croaky.

“Clint and I have that mission,” Phil reminded him.

“Oh. Forgot about that.”

“So Natasha’s going to stay here. That way Melinda doesn’t have to make two trips.”

Nick frowned. His brain wasn’t lasting long at full capacity and he was having trouble keeping up. “What?”

“Natasha’s sick too,” Clint elaborated slowly.

Phil rolled his eyes. “So she’s going to stay here. That way Melinda can check on both of you at the same time.”

“She doesn’t have to do that.”

“It’s just to make sure you haven’t passed out on the way to the bathroom or something.” Phil took a bottle of Tylenol out of his pocket and put it on the bedside table. “Promise you’ll take this. When Natasha wakes up, make her take it too.”

“Fine. Don’t you have a mission somewhere?”

Phil and Clint kissed their respective partners, Natasha mumbling a vague acknowledgment, and left.

 

Melinda let herself into the apartment and wondered if it was smart to give so many people a key. She noticed the kitchen was spotless, which meant Nick and Natasha hadn’t eaten yet. She grabbed a package of soda crackers and went to the bedroom.

Natasha shifted and blinked at her.

“Have you taken that?” Melinda asked, indicating the Tylenol.

Natasha nodded and snuggled closer to Nick, dropping back to sleep.

Nick struggled into a sitting position so that Melinda could sit next to him. “Tell me Phil didn’t make you come over.”

“Nope. Maria did. Don’t tell her I told you, but she really doesn’t want your job.”

“I don’t blame her. Tell her not to worry. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow. “Monday.”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

Melinda sighed. “Whatever. I’m not your doctor.”

Nick grinned. “You’re my favorite.”

Natasha jabbed him in the ribs. “I’m telling Phil,” she mumbled.

Nick and Melinda patted her on the head.

“Just sleep,” Melinda said, standing up. She put the soda crackers next to the Tylenol. “Eat these if you get nauseous.”

 

Nick and Natasha were back at work by the time Phil and Clint got back. They stumbled into Nick’s office for debrief, looking tired and ragged.

“That bad?”

“You guys don’t look so good,” Natasha said.

“We caught your flu,” Clint groaned.

“But at least we waited until it was convenient.”


End file.
